Adlan Amagov vs. Ron Stallings
The fight was the Strikeforce debut of both young prospects. The Fight The first round began. Stallings landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Stallings landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Amagov landed a good leg kick. He blocked a high kick. Four minutes. Amagov landed a leg kick and a right hand and another side kick. Three thirty left. Amagov was settling in quick. Amagov landed a short left counter hook. Three fifteen remaining. Three minutes. Stallings blocked a hard high kick. He missed one himself. Two thirty-five. Amagov landed a spinning back kick to the liver, partially blocked there. Two fifteen. Amagov landed a leg kick. Two minutes as Amagov landed another. He landed another. He landed a blocked spinning high kick there. One thirty remaining. Stallings moved forward. One fifteen as Stallings blocked a side kick. Amagov landed a leg kick. One minute. Stallings landed a straight left and stuffed a single to the clinch. Thirty-five. Amagov kneed the hip twice. Stallings replied. Amagov got a trip to side control. Fifteen. Stallings stood and Amagov got a nice throw to half-guard. The first round ended. 10-9 Amagov. The second round began and they touched gloves. Stallings landed an inside kick and landed another there. Those were hard. Four thirty-five as Amagov landed a leg kick there. He missed a front hook kick. That was beautiful. Four fifteen. Stallings landed a right hook. Four minutes as Stallings landed a high kick. They clinched there nicely there and Amagov stuffed a takedown. Three thirty-five. Amagov utilized the whizzer technique. Three fifteen. Stallings kneed the body. Three minutes. Stallings landed a big right uppercut inside. Two thirty. He was showing some good dirty boxing. Amagov stuffed a trip and popped up landing a side kick with two fifteen. Amagov landed a counter right hand with two minutes after ducking right under a punch. Amagov missed a pair of rights and they clinched. Stallings worked a single with one thirty-five remaining. One fifteen. Amagov got a big throw but Stallings stood and got thrown again. Stallings struggled to stand eating left hands. One minute. Stallings turtled up there and stood to the clinch. Amagov landed a left inside. Stallings kneed the body there. Thirty-five. Stallings kneed the body. Amagov stuffed a single. Amagov broke with a left hook and a kick. Stallings flurried with fifteen. They exchanged. Amagov flurried tripping after missing a crescent kick and Stallings pounced with GNP. The second round ended. Close but 10-9 Stallings. The third round began. Four thirty-five as they clinched. Stallings kneed the head three times. Stallings got a beautiful single nicely to half-guard. Four fifteen. Stallings worked towards a kimura. He passed to side control. Four minutes as he worked that kimura hard. He switched to a far-side straight armbar. Three thirty-five. Stallngs wanted that straight armbar. Three fifteen. Amagov was warned for holding the cage. He was grimacing from pain. Stallings landed a short left elbow. Stallings mounted. Three minutes. Amagov rolled out escaping an armbar and they stood to the clinch after a flurry. Two thirty-five. Amagov kneed the leg. Two fifteen. Amagov is exhausted. Two minutes. So was Stallings. The ref broke them up. One thirty-five. Amagov landed a right hand. They exchanged wildly. Amagov landed a wild looping right hand. One fifteen. They clinched. Amagov got another warning for holding the cage. One minute remaining. Miletich noted that it was the third time Amagov had been warned. Amagov escaped a standing guillotine with a spinning back fist. Thirty-five. They clinched after an exchange. Stallings worked a double. Amagov held the fence to stuff it. Stallings kneed the body. Fifteen as Amagov missed a spinning back fist instead. They exchanged. Stallings landed a right hand. The third round ended. 10-9 Stallings. 29-28 Stallings. 29-28 Stallings, 29-28 Amagov and... 29-28 for the winner by split decision, Adlan Amagov. Robbery. Miletich and Quadros asked where people scoring it for Stallings learned how to judge. Fuck you guys.